The Hotel
by NyanSkittles
Summary: When Lucy and Gray have to take a 5 day stay at a hotel to complete a mission. Some connection forms between the two. What will they do? Gray x Lucy (GraLu) Lemon and more!
1. Chapter 1:First day

**Look, I love NaLu but I had to do a GraLu! If you don't like, don't read! Hope your enjoy**.

Chapter 1:

Today, everyone from my team was sick. You see Natsu and happy ate a couple of mushrooms from out last mission. It made them insanely sick and it was contagious! Then Erza must have caught it to because she didn't come in today. But worst of all, we didn't do the job right and got zero money. Now I have to go on another mission and if I don't, i'll get kicked out of my house for not paying the rent fast enough. The only other person I can possibly work with is Gray! If it's a last resort then I have to! I turn my head to see if Gray was around, I was hoping he was! Luckily , he was sitting next to Juvia by where Cana sat to. I could ask him.

I got out of my seat that was on the whole other side of where Gray was and marched on towards him. I sat in the seat next to him, he glanced over and lemme tell you, Juvia was PISSED! She gave me the look, but we are still buddies, in a way.

"So Lucy, you made it without being sick, i'm happy!" Gray chuckled nervously, Probably because Juvia was staring right at him, in her eyes she was saying How dare you talk so nicely to her. She even added a little scoff in to.

"Anyway, were you here to ask me something, you seemed like it" Gray rubbed his hand on the back of his neck

"Actually yes, I was wondering, would you be able to go on a mission with me, everyone else is sick and I really need rent I beg you" I whined tugging him

"Alright, Alright i'll go" Gray waved his hand like it was nothing

Juvia look crazy by now. You could tell, she was trying to keep it all in. She was hanging by her breath, she gritted her teeth and her eyes that was her problem. Gray got up waving goodbye to Juvia and the rest.

"So, what job is it?" Gray turned to me as we both walked out the doors.I reached in my back pocket

"Well, it may be a couple days and luckily the clients have provided us with a hotel we can stay at, but the main part of it is that we have to find this ancient hidden somewhere in this town called Belkinia. This is going to be fun right?" I asked smiling heading to the train

"Sure,but I know Juvia is probably pissed right now!"Gray laughed

We got on the train and almost to the back and heading to Belkinia.

* * *

It took almost the whole day to get their and only leaving us one hour until nighttime.

"So, what do you think of the place?" I sounded hyped about it, a giant bath, big beds and a nice huge window to see the whole rest of the town.

"It's nice" Gray shrugged expecting more

* * *

**Yes, I know it kind of short. But this is going to be a 10 chapter series! Next two chapter titles!:**

**Chapter 2: First night**

**Chapter 3: Second day**

**So if you notice that they go in order and that's how it's going to be for every chapter title!**

**Anyway end of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon! *Rawr***


	2. Chapter 2: First night

It didn't take long until the moon had risen and the sun had set. I was already missing everyone actually.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He sat on the floor half naked

"I don't know, it just doesn't sit right with me that it's just the two of us, everyone would be laughing and having a good time right now" I huffed while sitting on the bed

"I know, I miss them too. But you said you really need the money..." Gray just just finished

"We'll have fun? Right!" I chuckled trying to make him smile to

"Yeah" I could tell Gray had a dirty thought on his mind

"Well let's head to bed" I snuggled in my blankets suddenly realizing something, same with Gray

"Gray...I forgot. We...only have one bed" How was this going to work out!

"It's alright we can share" I hid my blushing under the covers

He didn't hesitate and just got on the other side of me I tried staying far back as possible

* * *

**Yet again I know they are short but the thing it self is. Anyway, first night...Yay! **


	3. Chapter 3: Second day

I pepped my eyes open and close to finally see the bright light.I felt a werid warmth around my neck. I turned

"KYAAAA!" I jump back falling off the bed

The whole night without realizing Gray had come to close to my side, his arm place by my shoulder.

"Huh" He wakes up calmly as can be stretching his hand outwards

"What-Lucy...Wait why are you on the floor?" He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he saw clearly pushing the blankets away

"YOU-YOU-YOU WERE IN YOU BOXERS!" I get up tripping over my own foot hitting my head again

"Yeah, I strip in bed too Lucy, you should know that by now" He got up out of bed

"W-well..." I couldn't finish

"You didn't answer my question yet, why are you on the floor?" He placed one hand on his hip

I finally calmed myself to get up brush all the dirt off and keep control. Then it hit me...what do I say?

"Well...when I woke up...You..." I had to finish " Had a arm over my shoulder...and you were close" I looked away

"Well...I got cold so...you know" He turned

_An ice wizard getting cold huh? Why is he lying! He could just told me the truth...But whats the truth?_

I ignored the fact that he was lying "Alright" I said

* * *

"So what is this...Ancient thing?" Gray turned to me as I read the map heading to where it may be

"A book...Of death" I shiver

"WOW! You mean to tell me that you would have gone all by your self for this creepy book of death. Geez, I would have been so worried about you! It could kill you! Anyway,...I'll...try to protect ya" He blushed a bit slanting his jaw

_Worried...Protect...What is this!_

* * *

Unfortunately, we skimmed about 1/3 of the map and we did not even had one clue, but the weird thing is this, Gray has been acting weird lately. I don't know why but I want to find out...and soon...

* * *

**Hiya peeps, long time no see! (Not really) But I finally finished Second day! Which should be chapter 3 for this one. **

**Chapter names (Upcoming)**

**-****Second night**

**-Third day**

**Also keep advised, these are not supposed to be super duper long chapters D: Only a max of 500 each. Sorry just the way this fanfiction goes.**

**If you like this story, remember to check out my other stories to, I always update :3**

**Sincerly,**

**Hdskittles**


	4. Chapter 4: Second night

I stretched my arms outward while sitting on one side of the bed. I wanted that one answer...and now

"Gray" I turn to him as he is sitting besides me "You've been acting so...weird lately...like you never once said before you wanted to protect me"

Gray's face lit up like a red yet he was still keeping huffed and could only smile for a moment. He looked up thinking for a moment, still smiling.

"Well Ur always told me to be confident with myself no matter what" He turned to me, his face was now pale

"Lucy I've been meaning to tell you this"

My face was in question

"Well, you know that one time Gemini said I was interested in you, Well I am"

Now the tables have turned. My face was completely red.

He felt more full of himself for a moment

"And you know what! I don't want that fire freak to take you" He stood up holding his fist

"EH- But Natsu and I...Were not...together" I stood up

"Well than that's great!" He clenched my chin forcing it upon him. His lips clenched mine as he pulled them closer. His kiss was so...cold...yet...sweet.

* * *

**Wowww...GraLu gonna be getting smexy here ;3 Next chapter gonna be up soon**


	5. Chapter 5: Third day

"Well Gray today's the third out of five days we stay...and yet we still haven't found it"I huff as we walked on a strange path leading to a strange temple

"Lucy...have you forgotten about the kiss, you know last night" Gray sighed

It took me a second to jog my memory from last night up into my head

"Yes...But you know...I liked it" I smirked at Gray laughing

_I was in my sexual mode for a sec...Get back to normal! _I thought

"Oh... You liked it...You know not a lot of girls do. They think I am always to cold..." Gray looked away

"Well I like cold, it was so mysterious yet soft"I basically explained everything about the kiss

"It's getting late, better get home...Sweet"

_SWEET! WHAT WAS THAT!?_

* * *

**Muahhhaha...Tonight's gonna be a...fun...night X3 OMG *SQEEEE***


	6. Chapter 6: Third night

**Warning: The following chapters is a Lemon...Beware the smexyness! It's rated M for a reason X3 ENJOY THE SMEX :D This one might not be getting really into the sex but hey, wait and you will see :D**

* * *

Our eyes met each other for a moment as we sat on the bed.

"You know we still have like two more days..." I look down

I had my hand by the edge of the bed. He crept his hand next to me giving it a firm squeeze, making me yowl a bit.

"Maybe..." Gray couldn't talk as he leaned against me actually pushing me down on the bed

"Whaaa-" I was scared just a slight

"Lucy..." He leaned closer

"No, please Gray were teammates okay?" I began trying to push him away " Just go to sleep...Okay?" I blush looking away

He seemed to be a little sad now

"Fine, but one of these two days...I will get you to be mine!" He yelled turning over

"EH-"

* * *

**Please read: I know this is VERY short but I have been having so much more other work to do! But don't worry...let's just say save the best for last :3 *Tee hee* By the way...Next 4 more chapters are going to be much longer than this...Okay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Forth day

I looked at him, biting my nails remembering what happened last night. We decided to head back to that temple again, since we couldn't get through the whole thing yesterday.

"Huh...Is that the book!? I jump excitedly by the door reaching for it.I pick it up, staring clueless at the object.

"Well...It's golden...But doesn't look like the book of death?" I say questioning flipping open a couple pages

"Hmmm...I guess it is. That's all that it is talking about here!" I was very exited for the cash in couple days. I can finally pay all my rent money off!

"But wait...Don't we still have like... 2 more days" Gray explained as we were heading back

"Well almost, but we don't want to waste this lovely place...Do we?" I chuckled

Gray nodded

* * *

I placed the fine golden book by the lamp.I huff,thinking.

"What could we do here?!I mean I know it's a great place and all, but this town can get boring sometime!?" I groaned, placing my head backwards.

"I know a lot of things we could do" Gray smirked, but I couldn't catch of all the words he said

"Hmm" I turn over to him as he sit's on the floor. He chuckles to himself

"Ohhhh...Nothing" He looks in the opposite direction of me

I began blinking my eyes repeatedly, but clueless.

* * *

_I could tell Gray had been trying to win me over. But he was! That kiss was so simple, yet passionate. Also, the words he spoke lately like "Protecting me" Made me comfortable around him more. The way he said no matter what he would get me was so sexy to..._

_I'm just wondering...What's his next move?_

* * *

**Tonights chapter is going to be the offical -...Wahhh...That's right...I can't spoil it 0/0 I can't wait to post it though!  
**

**On the next chapter: Forth night **


	8. Chapter 8: Forth night

**So sorry guys, I have school and shit. I had a really bad writers block and I've been so busy at home! Anyway, decided to treat you with a lemon chapter so here. Rawr. **

_It was midnight; I was sitting on the one side of the bed thinking, what was his next move, sex? If it was then how would the guild members react to that! But maybe he doesn't want to have sex. Besides, I don't want to seem like some hoe! But wait, I never had sex before so how would I be a hoe!? Oh, and what about Natsu, he'd probably be pissed at me sleeping with arch enemy! _Many things ran through my head

Gray turned to me staring right into my eyes, almost in a creepy way. I had to react somehow so simply saying something anyone would have said in this situation.

"What?" I arch back away from him

"Nothing..." He looked back, he was probably thinking real hard to, just like me. I couldn't just sit there like a dumbass and be all awkward. So I decided to just go take a bath. Besides, it is my main thinking spot.

I stood up, about to walk over on the bathrooms, but Gray reached over a latched onto my arm. He stood up and gave me the look in his eye's like before.

"Huh..." I turn as he gripped on harder

"You know Lucy, I really like you since we went on this mission" His eyebrows lifted

"What's the supposed to mean?" I placed my other hand on my lip curiously

He began coming closer, placing his other hand onto my other wrist. He tried not to cringe a bit but I couldn't help him. He almost had a rape face look, making me feel uneasy.

"I want you" He said quickly not trying to be some kind of creep. He pushed me a bit in the opposite direction

"What-Err-Uh" I felt frantic and racy trying to sort out everything in my head before he lead me to the bed.

"You said it before, you like the cold kisses. Probably not the **flaming hot** one's right" He knelt me down on the bed

"Well yes b-but-"I know he was talking about Natsu, but I wanted to sort everything about before even taking a chance of having sex.

"And like I said before, I will win you over. I'm not going to let anyone else touch you or else, just me" Gray continued to lick my neck. Lucy pushed him back

"Lucy, don't make me feel like I'm raping you. I won't want you thinking, it's just love"

His cold licks continued up both my neck, making my spine tingle.

"Nghhh…Gray…." I moaned in pleasure, he accidently bit me "Oh!" I say at the pleasuring pinch

Then he came in for a big kiss, like last time but more deeper and sexual. It felt so good even just getting some smooches. It felt exactly like his mouth was ice, but the good kind of ice. Almost like an ice cream and he tasted so devious, I could not help but to want more. So I reached my palms over his neck and push forward. I almost licked it like a child would with their last drops of ice cream. It was so much more tempting and delicious. Succulent and tender, it was what Lucy wanted. Gray finally hooked off after a long proceeding time of kissing, and a single vine like saliva came from the two.

He began to completely unbutton my top and throwing it onto the floor like it was a piece of trash, along with her light pink bra. Revealing my whole chest to Gray now, he plunged forward and began teasing with me. Gray licked around her nipples and the really sensitive areas the most.

"_Erg…Gray…" _I wiggled around from the pleasure and the tension. I was already beginning to sweat.

This time he bit into my boobs, it had a love bruise, well maybe a couple.

"_Stop it that hurts, _But feels good" I say in a naughty tone toward him

"I told you I would win you over" Gray reached to dim the lights.

He ripped my shorts off then, now showing my pink panties. He could see the wetness covering throughout it. He rubbed his long fingers across it, then up and down and forward. By then, my panties were completely wet.

"_Ngh…M-more..." _I moaned, he looked up

_I guess you could say he began well…Chugging, no, what's the word? Whatever, he was chugging his fingers into my pussy. Man, I hate saying pussy, but it's the best way to put it._

Gray was huffing at the energy he put

"Just a-a little more…Nhghmeh…" I began moaning the strangest sounds ever

Gray pulled in harder, faster and deeper knowing I would come soon.

"Ugh!" My back arched forward, my body immanently collapsed on the bed. I folded out my arms while huffing, Gray climbed over top of me. It felt awkward.

"Gray that was… good "I was barely able to speak.

He ignored what I said and couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy I can't hold back anymore" Gray nudged

I nodded, also prepared for what he was doing. Gray pretty "guided his way in" I guess you could say.

"Owy" I say

"Does it hurt? Sorry, I may have put it in to quickly" Gray panicked

"It's alright, just, do whatever" I huffed in suspense

Gray pushed in slowly, then harder and harder and harder. He began making his own pace for my liking.

"Mmmmm…..Ghhnnnn" I continued moaning as loud as possible

"We're almost there Lucy!" Gray moaned along to

"Yes, yes, oh god, more, more!" I continued bleating out

I could clearly tell Gray was about to come also. He jolted forward and I could feel something rush through me. It was my orgasm and his cum.

"Ergggg" Gray moaned

He stopped and lay onto me again.

"I told you Lucy. I will win you over and I just did" Gray shouted

**I'm sorry this was so short, I just got a really bad writers block and this is my first ever GraLu story and lemon. I have no clue how to write and good Gray x Lucy lemon because I have no experience. I'll try better next time and probably won't have a writer's block by then. Yet again, I'm really sorry about the timing and not updating in a while. **

**H.D**


	9. Chapter 9: Fifth day and night

Once we both got up, we realized the same thing.

"It's our last day!" I said pulling my clothes up and getting my hair done.

"And our last night also, but where going to have to take that last day and head on the train so we can make it back in the morning." Gray explained, he was still completely naked and didn't give two shits.

"More importantly, I GOT MY RENT MONEY!" I hopped in air all happy and joyful.

"_And _had sex with me!" Gray laughed "Is that a nice bonus too?!" He rolled over on the bed laughing

I huffed, ignoring his silly joke and continued brushing my silky yellow like hair.

* * *

Through out the day, we never did much. Although me and Gray went to a nice amusement park down the road and played some games, other than that, we were packing up and heading towards the train nearby.

"So did you think this mission was fun?" Gray smirked while sitting next to me .

"It was alright..." I huffed looking outside the train

"Oh com' on Lucy! It had to be at least a little fun!" He swinged his arm around me

"I guess" I smiled towards him

* * *

"LUCY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Natsu leaned towards Lucy to give her a hug, totally ignoring Gray right next to her.

"Off, Natsu! Lucy's mine now!" Gray yelled

"Oh yeah! Proof it!" Natsu smirked not realizing the _TWO _had been gone alone for a good week or so.

"We stayed at a hotel for more than a week, I had sex with her, I saved her, I even took her to a lovely amusement park!" Gray crossed his arms at the boy.

Natsu mouthed droped

"YOU WENT TO A AMUSEMENT PARK...WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled

"What an idiot!" Gray and I said at the same time.

* * *

**That's it folks! Check out my other stories for more amazing tales and adventures**


End file.
